


离婚疗方

by MANDAG



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: PWP，畜生文学，一发完。





	离婚疗方

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



离婚疗方  
（ABO/PWP/孕人妻/毒埃）  
一篇畜生文学，  
警告： 路人x埃迪暗示，怀孕暗示，ABO/PWP/离婚人妻。怀孕人妻是我这辈子的挚爱。泥塑。

准备好了就开始：

他宿主的信息素气味儿或许有些低级，但是足够好闻，甜甜腻腻的仿佛一块儿融化了的巧克力——或者别的什么甜食，他本人现在也像是一块儿融化了的甜食，软绵绵的，提不起劲儿。  
“嘘… …”毒液这样安抚道，埃迪——这个离婚了的Omega，他有一段失败的婚姻，已经有段时间没有性生活了，毒液比谁都清楚，所以当然不会让他用那些劣质的，人类怎么说来着，“抑制剂”来度过他的发情期。

“听着，我没说让你帮我解决… …” 埃迪一边挣扎着去够床头柜上的抑制剂，一边想着合适的措辞，“生理需要。”  
“我觉得这个我比你懂。”毒液打断了他，外星Alpha暴涨的信息素同时在他的体内和鼻翼间肆虐地乱窜，这让埃迪浑身发软，汗液失常地从腺体周围的皮肤那儿大量涌出，甚至浸透了他的连帽衫，就连破旧的牛仔裤都被股间溢出的液体和滴落下的汗水浸润了。  
和发大水了似的。

“埃迪，你变得湿漉漉的。”毒液评价道。  
我知道。埃迪忍住了翻白眼的冲动，还想开口说些什么拒绝的话，可是黑色的流体却钻进了他的牛仔裤和帽衫下，在湿漉漉的皮肤上蛇一样磨蹭着前行，久违的快感瞬间席卷住他全身的感官，黑色的细小枝杈夹住了他的乳头，探在他的穴口周围碾压，前端也被紧紧地裹住，榨取他流出的每一滴分泌物。

OK。这也太爽了。  
去他的吧。埃迪自暴自弃地想到，放空了力气倒在床铺上任由毒液“帮助”他。没一会儿，他就浑身光溜溜的，缠满了黑色的流质，毒液的滑腻的舌头在他的脸颊上舔过，Omega甜腻的气味儿充斥着整个卧室。

说真的，埃迪已经很久没有好好爽过了。上一回他和Alpha的性爱还是他流产之前——两年以前，那次流产彻底地结束了他失败的婚姻，从此也告别了他从前最爱的金发巨乳的女性Alpha，现在他看着Pornhub上那种类型的女人都硬不起来了。可是Alpha的信息素和阴茎确实是度过发情期最棒的东西，两年的空窗期对于一个成熟的、并且曾经有着规律性生活的Omega来说实在是太长了，他已经好几次因为半夜信息素紊乱去洗湿掉的内裤。从生理角度看，他需要一个Alpha——目前也算是得到了。

“埃迪，你的屁股长得还不错。”毒液夸赞道，揉弄着那两瓣肥厚圆润的肉，殷红的穴口被几次揉得微微张开，吐出湿滑的液体。  
人类的交配方式和他们的区别不算太大，不过毒液还是决定将他和埃迪的第一次交配做到尽善尽美，埃迪在自慰的时候没少在脑子里构想过Alpha的阴茎。粗长的柱形，顶端是蘑菇状的，毒液完美地模拟出了埃迪幻想中的那根儿，而且尺寸还要更大一些，他在埃迪湿软的红色穴口上顶弄了两下，然后撑开了孔穴往里钻。

埃迪发出一声重重的鼻音，又是痛楚又是欢愉，毒液捏造出的那玩意儿对于他来说过于大了，把这个可怜的Omega给撑地不断干呕。而且这玩意儿有着人类Alpha无法企及的灵敏度，在他的体内疯狂地出入着，上面或许还分布了无数细小的尖刺，好吧，这也是埃迪曾经的性幻想之一——被毒液给实现了。那些小小的尖刺儿在他的肠壁内高速旋转摩擦着，让他浑身发抖，甚至爽得屈起了脚趾。  
毒液把他整个人给包裹了大半，舌头在他的后颈上舔舐，曾经被别人咬过的腺体现在已经因为长久的压制而有些萎缩，因为信息素的冲击而隐隐作痛。毒液思考了一会儿，标记的过程和他们的差不多，不过就是注入信息素到腺体里去，暂时和永久性的区别而已。他考虑清楚这一点后，一排牙齿直接刺穿了埃迪后颈的皮肤，将信息素给永恒性地注射进那块儿小小的、脆弱的腺体。埃迪直接痛叫起来，嘴里骂着些毒液没听说过并且也听不懂的脏话，两条腿踢蹬着，肉嘟嘟的大腿都在震颤，好一会儿才安静下来。

“我真是玩完儿了。”埃迪虚脱地感叹道，快感一波波地袭来，而毒液忽然在他体内胀大，在他紧闭的宫口周围不断地冲击，这让埃迪短暂地失去了思考的能力，张大着嘴巴喘气儿，那儿很快就为他新的Alpha张开缝隙，甚至和做好了生育准备似的开始流淌出帮助进入的液体，不过很快都被迎上来的黑色流质吞咽个了干干净净。  
“妈的，毒液，停下，停下！”他回过神后失控地抓着缠在他手臂上的黑色流质，大声阻止道。  
“为什么？”毒液问，他从埃迪的想法中得到了回答，过了一会儿就恍然大悟，“哦，原来是生殖腔。”他的伪造阴茎在张开的宫口上抵着，然后猛地贯穿进去。

埃迪的眼泪都流出来了，“啊”地尖叫了一声，Omega的前端喷射出了液体，被包裹着吮吸到一干二净，毒液在他的生殖腔内塞满，并且将那些鬼知道是什么的体液灌进了他狭小的腔内，让他觉得自己要被涨到失禁了。  
毒液缠上他的脖子，信誓旦旦地许诺道：“埃迪，我们的孩子肯定不会流产。”  
埃迪剧烈地喘息了几下，他实在是太累了，这场冗长而怪异的性爱耗尽了他的体力，他在昏睡前骂道：“去你妈的。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 记得回Lof/微博给我点赞啥的！


End file.
